Power electronic modules are semiconductor packages that are used in power electronic circuits. Power electronic modules are typically used in vehicular and industrial applications, such as in inverters and rectifiers. The semiconductor components included within the power electronic modules are typically insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) semiconductor chips or metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistor (MOSFET) semiconductor chips. The IGBT and MOSFET semiconductor chips have varying voltage and current ratings. Some power electronic modules also include additional semiconductor diodes (i.e., free-wheeling diodes) in the semiconductor package for overvoltage protection.
In general, two different power electronic module designs are used. One design is for higher power applications and the other design is for lower power applications. For higher power applications, a power electronic module typically includes several semiconductor chips integrated on a single substrate. The substrate typically includes an insulating ceramic substrate, such as Al2O3, AlN, Si3N4, or other suitable material, to insulate the power electronic module. At least the top side of the ceramic substrate is metallized with either pure or plated Cu, Al, or other suitable material to provide electrical and mechanical contacts for the semiconductor chips. The metal layer is typically bonded to the ceramic substrate using a direct copper bonding (DCB) or an active metal brazing (AMB) process.
Typically, soft soldering with Sn—Pb, Sn—Ag, Sn—Ag—Cu, or another suitable solder alloy is used for joining a semiconductor chip to a metallized ceramic substrate. Typically, several substrates are combined onto a metal baseplate. In this case, the backside of the ceramic substrate is also metallized with either pure or plated Cu, Al, or other suitable material for joining the substrates to the metal baseplate. To join the substrates to the metal baseplate, soft soldering with Sn—Pb, Sn—Ag, Sn—Ag—Cu, or another suitable solder alloy is typically used.
For lower power applications, instead of ceramic substrates, leadframe substrates (e.g., pure Cu substrates) are typically used. Depending upon the application, the leadframe substrates are typically plated with Ni, Ag, Au, and/or Pd. Typically, soft soldering with Sn—Pb, Sn—Ag, Sn—Ag—Cu, or another suitable solder alloy is used for joining a semiconductor chip to a leadframe substrate.
For high temperature applications, the low melting point of the solder joints (Tm=180° C.-220° C.) becomes a critical parameter for power electronic modules. During operation of power electronic modules, the areas underneath the semiconductor chips are exposed to high temperatures. In these areas, the ambient air temperature is superposed by the heat that is dissipated inside the semiconductor chip. This leads to a thermal cycling during operation of the power electronic modules. Typically, with respect to thermal cycling reliability, a reliable function of a solder joint cannot be guaranteed above 150° C. Above 150° C., cracks may form inside the solder region after a few thermal cycles. The cracks can easily spread over the entire solder region and lead to the failure of the power electronic module.
With the increasing desire to use power electronics in harsh environments (e.g., automotive applications) and the ongoing integration of semiconductor chips, the externally and internally dissipated heat continues to increase. Therefore, there is a growing demand for high temperature power electronic modules capable of operating with internal and external temperatures up to and exceeding 200° C. In addition, to lower the cost of high temperature power electronic modules, noble metal surfaces for joining semiconductor chips to substrates and noble metal surfaces for joining substrates to metal baseplates should be avoided.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.